Mailing machines including postage metering systems are known in the art including the DM SERIES of mailing machines available from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. Additionally, Internet based postage delivery systems and data center services are also available from Pitney Bowes Inc. A postage metering system applies evidence of postage, commonly referred to as postal indicia, to an envelope or other mailpiece (directly or on a label to be applied thereto) and accounts for the value of the postage dispensed. A mailing machine including a closed system postage meter typically includes a dedicated printer securely coupled to a Postal Security Device PSD postage vault. The PSD postage vault is typically a physically secure device.
A method and system for dispensing virtual stamps is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0074325 A1 entitled Method and System for dispensing Virtual Stamps by Ryan that was published on Apr. 17, 2003 (the Ryan '325 Application) and that is incorporated herein by reference. A Virtual Stamp Dispensing Metering VSDM system is described wherein indicia of varying values are calculated at a remote data center and downloaded to a mailing machine. The VSDM system stores the indicia and dispenses the indicia as needed. The user orders pre-computed postage tokens or Units of Information of Value UIVs that are downloaded to the VSDM. The VSDM system includes a secure storage unit for storing state data such as a state indicator that is used to prevent fraudulent reuse of the virtual stamps. A status field for each indicium record, i.e., Issued or Unused, is maintained to indicate whether an indicium has been issued (printed) or not. Traditional mailing machines and postage meters include a robust user interface with a comprehensive LCD or LED information display and keypad that may be relatively complex and costly. Since a VSDM may be a low-cost device, it may not be desirable to utilize a virtual stamp postage printing device with an embedded complex user interface.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a remote device such as a postage printing device with an economical user interface. Additionally, there may be a need for a user interface that accommodates a regional collocated processor wherein the collocated processor with a robust user interface to control the device for modes such as setup and a remote mode for using a voice interface for ordering additional postage records.
Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for providing a simultaneous voice and data system for secure catalog orders and more particularly in certain embodiments to a system and method for providing a distributed voice user interface for a remote device having a limited visual user interface simultaneously with a data stream for facilitating secure automated catalog orders for simultaneous electronic fulfillment applied to that device. Additionally, there may be a need for an intermediary secure interface system for providing a connection for simultaneous voice and data system for secure catalog orders. Furthermore, there may be a need for a system for simultaneous voice and data system for secure catalog orders using the business device as an authentication token.